


A Case of Mistaken Assets

by The_Muses_of_Mars



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Muses_of_Mars/pseuds/The_Muses_of_Mars
Summary: Noctis peeps on someone showering, but it's not who he thought it was. (drabble)





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Cult of Noctis, Drabble #0  
> photo prompt of a waterfall

Noctis crawled out of the tent and gave a stretch. He was the last one up, as usual, it seemed; the campsite was deserted, but all their gear was still strewn about, waiting to be collected. The prince stretched his legs by strolling over to the edge of the hillside, looking down at the gushing waterfall below. It was then he noticed a peek of peachy flesh jutting out from the white spray, and paused to admire the round cheeks of a man’s toned backside as he showered under the cascade.

“Noct?” a voice suddenly intoned from behind him, “Any idea what you’d like for breakfast?”

The boy froze, realizing his boyfriend was standing next to him. So the beefcake bathing in the waterfall must be…

“Goddammit!”


End file.
